My Harem Is A What Harem: They're Monster!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: "Meet my family!" Naruto gestured at his family with a wide grin before he shift his arm to other side, "Guys, meet my wives and kids!" His mother suddenly faint into his shocked father's arms, "Mom?" "...You really went ahead and did it." His sister deadpanned with a sweatdrop as they look at his wives, girlfriends and lovers.


**I present you one of the latest MHWH series, My Harem Is A What Harem: They're Monster?! A crossover between Naruto and X-overs!**

 **I decided to add few new stories while I'm working on mass chapters. Why? I just want to get them out of the way for now and I know that the site will slow me down if I try to involve the new stories in mass update…To let you know that there will be a huge mass update coming your way but it'll take a lot of times and I will explain why I'm planning a mass update in the next update. So far, I finished about fifteen chapters out of roughly 100 chapters, excluding the new stories. For now, just take a little peek of what will come at you.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **That is the fourth installment of MHWH series and before anyone ask, it's AU and different from first MHWH story but you will see some similar scenes from other story. In this story, Naruto will end up with a mass harem and they're all monster girl! That time, it's really different from the others because in this story, Naruto have a family (Alive parents and a twin sister) and his goal is…Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself here! I should let you read on and see the differences!**

 **A little more details about this story in bottom AN.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of MHIWH: TM?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: What is real?!**

* * *

A six years old boy hop across a small river near his home with a giggle, the boy is neither other than Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, son of Minato and Kushina and twin brother to Mito. Naruto land on a flat rock in middle of river and he stick his tongue out as he stare at the next rock, measuring the distance before he hop over to it. His foot slips out under him and he stumble back with a cry, falling over into a small ditch next to a river with a crash. "Ow, ow, that hurt…" Naruto sit up as he holds the back of his head with a small whimper, trying not to cry. A chirping catch his attention and he look up with a sniffle to see a unique creature that he never has seen before.

It's a fairy, small enough to fit his palm, with blond hair in a bun, tied with blue ribbon, and her wings were so clear. She has baby-blue eyes and a slender hourglass petite body with pointy ears. She wears a green dress, made out of leaves, that ends at her upper thighs and slippers with pink puffy balls on top.

Naruto give out a small gasp in awe and he slowly holds his cupping hands out to a fairy. She float down to stand on his palms and she chirp to him as if she check up on him, due to his fall, but it seems like he don't understand her in his stage. "You're so pretty!" Naruto bring his hands closer to his face as the fairy chirps before he shoot her with many questions, "Are you a fairy? What's your name? I'm Naruto, will you be my friend? Do you want to stay with me forever?"

That was his first encounter with a monster girl and he will later learn her name, Tinkerbell. On this day, they become friends and they keep her existence a secret from his family and everyone else but one thing about her is that she never leaves his side since then.

* * *

"Mom, mom!" A young redhead girl tug Kushina's hand as they walk with Naruto in market place, "Can we go to weapon store and get bunch of new kunais? Please, please! I'll pay with my allowance!"

"But you just got your allowance today, Mito-chan." Kushina smiled gently at her daughter, "You don't want to waste it all on a kunai set because you won't join the academy for another two years."

"But stupid Sasuke have kunai set and I don't!" Mito whined, "How can I beat him if he's getting ahead of me! It's not fair!" She turned to her brother, "Right, Naru? We should get bunch of kunais and train now!"

"I don't wanna buy kunai." Naruto turned to her, "I want to get a ramen. If I want to buy something, it's not gonna be ninja tools right now because it's waste of money!"

"What?" Mito stomped her foot closer to him with her fist up, "Are you saying you don't want kunai? What kind of ninja are you?!"

"A civilian." Naruto stuck his tongue out at her, "We're not in academy yet."

"Y-Y-You stupidhead! Baka!" Mito jabbed her finger at him, "We should get tools and train now! Baka! Baka!" They start to fight before their mother stop them.

"Don't fight, you two." Kushina separate them with shaking head as she chuckle lightly before she look at her daughter, "We can get you two a kunai set but it'll be practice set. It's too early for you guys to starting practice with sharp tool." Mito cheered up as the older redhead turn to her son, "Then we can get some ramen. What kind of ramen do you want?"

"One of everything." Naruto replied and his mother sweatdrop, he really takes after her but her son has huge craving more than anyone she knows. They wander around for a while, looking at things before Naruto come across a old tattered brown book and he open it up at random page out of curious. The first thing he see was a detailed drawing of five fairies and he turn another page to show a woman with snake part for lower body. He glances at written section under it but it was unreadable and he thumbed through it before he turns to his mother with book up in air. "Kaa-san, kaa-san, I wanna buy that!"

"You want to buy this book?" Kushina took it from him and she look through it with raised eyebrow, "That's one bizarre book…And I have never seen these words before." The words appear to be scrawled to her.

"Oh, you want to buy this book?" A merchant looked over them from his table, "You can have it for five ryo."

"Here!" Naruto fished five ryo out of his toad wallet, handing it over to merchant.

"This cheap?" The redhead blinked.

"Yeah, it's pretty old and unreadable." The merchant rubbed his chin, "I got this from an old man many years ago and he don't know who wrote it or where it comes from. I have been trying to sell this book for who know how long until now." He glanced at Naruto, "This boy is pretty lucky because I was going to throw it out tonight if no one picks it up."

"Thank you, mister." Naruto thanked him for the book and the family resumes their stroll.

* * *

Naruto hop onto his bed as soon as they come home and he open his new book before he hear a familiar chirp from his desk across his room. He turns to Tinkerbell climb out of a handmade nest box and she fly over to his side with chirps. "Hey, Bell-chan, look what I got today." Naruto pointed at his book with a wide grin, "It has a lot of pictures and there's one page with fairies on it like you!" He turned his eyes to the written section with a pout, "But I can't read it. It's so weird." His fairy friend step on his opening book as she look around before she chirp something to him, "Um, are you saying you can understand it?" Naruto asked, he can only understand her a bit, mostly by her tone and body language. Tinkerbell nod at him, "Can you translate some to me?" Another nod and she read some out with a chirp before she suddenly stops with a red face. "What's the matter, Bell-chan?" She quickly waved it off with a chirp, "Wait until I'm old? Why?"

His book has sparked something inside Naruto on this day and he will make a goal in near future as he reread it over and over.

* * *

"I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Mito and I'm going to be the next hokage!" Mito flicked her thumb at herself with a wide grin as she introduced herself to her genin team with Kakashi, "I like many things like training, my family and friends." She scratched her cheek in deep thought, "I really don't hate anything."

"I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto spoke up, "I like ramen, my family, pranks, reading books and my best friend. I hate people that foil my pranks, how my best friend throws tantrums and refuses to speak to me when I don't pay attention to her because I get lost in my book…"

'Sound like she like him more than a friend.' Kakashi chuckled mentally.

"Speak of this friend, how come I never meet her?" Mito asked her brother with suspicious look.

"And my dream is…" Naruto ignored his sister as he stand up with clenched fist, "To prove the existence of Monster Girl and to have harem of monster girls!"

"…" Mito stared at her brother with deadpan expression.

"…" Sasuke looked at him weirdly.

"…" Kakashi stared at him for a good minute before he scratches his head dumbly, "…Um, that's nice…" He needs to talk to Minato and Kushina about Naruto's bizarre dreams and maybe trying to get him some help. Monster girls? That's ridiculous.

* * *

It have been almost a year after the end of the war and there is peace in Elemental Continent, all thank to Team Seven because of the gifts from the sage of six path and Naruto's decision to release Kurama's yang side over to Mito so they can merge Kurama into whole in order to defeat Kaguya in final clash. Right now, Naruto was in forest behind his house with Tinkerbell as they enjoy the day and he glance at the fairy on his shoulder. "Do you remember the day we met?" He grinned.

" _Of course, I remember it as clear as if it was yesterday."_ Tinkerbell smiled before she giggles, _"The first thing you said to me is that I'm pretty."_

"Hai, I did." Naruto nodded slightly.

" _Do you still think I'm pretty right now?"_ Tinkerbell poked her cheek with her index finger as she gives him a teasing smirk.

"I think you're beautiful and sexy." He replied as the fairy blushed lightly, "You were pretty at first but my view toward you changed as I grow up with you and I find myself drawn to you because of your personality and you were always there for me in everything we went through together. That's why I decide to make part of my dream come true…" He gently scoop her up from his shoulder and he look into her eyes.

" _N-N-Naruto, why are you talking like that?"_ Tinkerbell asked flustered.

"Because I like you, Bell-chan, I love you." Naruto said seriously, "Tinkerbell, will you marry me? Be my first wife."

" _N-N-Naruto…"_ Tinkerbell's eyes widened at him before she twirl her left foot around on his hand shyly with her hands behind back, _"W-W-While I don't like the idea of harem and the fact that you invoke CRA…"_ She glanced up to meet his eyes, _"M-My answer is yes as long as you make me alpha."_

"Hai." He grinned before he lean his head down a bit to give her a gentle kiss, "I will do my best to keep you happy as your husband."

" _I know you will."_ Tinkerbell replied with full-body blush before she fidgets with her hands, _"Um…Can we go on dates as much as we can?"_

"Yeah, we should go on dates before our wedding day." Naruto chuckled before he sit down on the ground and they spend some more time together until they return home.

* * *

The Namikaze-Uzumaki family sits at dining table as they eat their dinner before Naruto tell them that he have a new to tell. "So what's the new?" Minato asked his son curiously.

"You remember that I told you a little about my best friend?" Naruto grinned.

"Oh, yeah, this friend who you never introduce us to." Kushina replied as she scooped some rice out of large bowl onto her plate, "A girl, right?"

"Hai, I just proposed to her today and she said yes." He said beamingly and his family makes a reaction to his sudden news. Minato spit his water out all over the table before he break down in rough coughs, Kushina drop her scoop out of shock as she stare at him with widened eyes and morbid expression and Mito just stare at him in shock as a piece of food drop down from her chopstick.

"Y-Y-Y-You what?!" His mother screamed, "WHAT?!"

"W-W-Wait!" Mito waved her hands, "Y-You can't drop a bomb on us just like that!"

"WHAT?!" Kushina just babbled, "WHAT?! WHAT?!

"N-N-Naruto, we haven't met your friend yet." His father coughed, "I-Is that good idea? I mean, what if…"

"Let me introduce you to my fiancee." Naruto reach up to his shoulder and his family just stare on as Tinkerbell shyly tiptoe out behind his neck onto his hand then he present her to them with a beaming grin. "Guys, meet Tinkerbell. She's a fairy and my best friend. Tinkerbell, meet my family."

" _Hello."_ Tinkerbell timidly waved at them with a chirp and his parent just fainted as Mito stared at them with dropped jaw.

* * *

"I can't believe you save up so much money for this trip." Mito said to her brother with crossed arms as her parents watch their son create some clones to examine his unique ride for a check-up, "Or your ridiculous good luck, how in the world did you win hundred billions from casino and find a hugeass gold on your mission…" She threw her hands up, "In one day?! How is that possible?!"

"I'm just lucky." Naruto smirked, "Maybe it's the universe telling me that I should travel around the world and make my dream of monster girl harem come…" Tinkerbell smacked her fist on the back of his head, "Ow, that hurt, Bell-chan!"

"Because you were being pervy." Mito smirked, "You should pay more attention to your fiancee…Even if it's weird for me." She whispered the last part to herself.

"I don't know you planned for a trip for a long time." Minato said as he stared at the unique red-and-green caravan. The caravan appears to be a lovechild, mixed between Vardo and freight, and there were two of them, connecting to each other.

The front caravan has a two-seat buckboard with footrest and guard to prevent anyone from falling off the side or back, behind it was a blue curtains that hide a pouch and door. It has four small windows on one side and in the back, there was a small balcony that connects to the second caravan and it have two wooden gates on both side of the balcony with ladder steps.

The rear caravan resemble the freight mostly and it look like it have no windows to naked eyes but they can see four small rectangle sections of outline on both sides, two on top and bottom. Naruto guess these outlines are drawers for the windows. It also have a small balcony in the back like the first one but he see four holes and six metal pegs with locking mechanism.

In the very front, there are four horses and it doesn't look like your average horses because they have more muscles and they are two time larger. The first one is a black Friesian horse, the second one is white mustang horse with grey mane, the third one appear to be a mixed between Shire and Morgan horse with brown fur and white mane, and the final horse is a black Marwari horse…Why does the fourth horse look like he's annoying by something?

"…Where did you find the money for these?" He asked his son puzzlingly, "Or this caravan and horses?"

"I know a guy." Naruto answered with a shrug, "I have to haggle a lot to lower the price for the caravans." He pointed at a large black scroll that a clone just carries inside, "And I sealed the extra caravans in case if I need to add more caravan and customize them out."

"H-How many?" Minato whispered with sweats, wondering how much the total is and where in the world did he keep these money?! Seriously?!

"Naruto, make sure you send us letters as much as you can." Kushina hugged her son tighter, "I don't like the fact that I can't see you for few years and no one know a thing about the world beyond the sea…But I can't stop you because you're old enough to take care of yourself. J-Just be careful."

"Don't worry, mom, I promise to send letters through summon." Naruto replied before he glance at fairy on his shoulder, "And I have Bell-chan with me for the rest of the trip."

"That's right." Kushina looked at fairy, "Please look after him for me." Tinkerbell give her a salute with a chirp before she looks at him with another chirp as she place her fists on hip.

"Hey, I'm not this impulsive." The blonde shinobi looked at his fiancee then she chirps to him, "That was just one time…" She expand few fingers up as if she was counting up with string of chirps, "…At least some of them work out in the end." A sigh escape his lip as he turn back to his family, "A-Anyway, I should be going now." He said his goodbye and hug each one before he climb onto his caravan with Tinkerbell and his family watch him on as he make a depart from the village.

"…Five hundred ryo say that he come back with more than ten wives." Mito said after few moments.

"Mito, don't make any bet!" Kushina hissed to her daughter.

"Thousand ryo say he'll come back with grandchildren." Minato said.

"Minato!" His wife spin to him with a sharp hiss before her eyes widened, "SHIT! I DON'T TELL HIM TO BE CAREFUL AND NOT TO KNOCK ANYONE UP! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE GRANDMA!" She was about to chase after her son but…

"C-C-Calm down, dear!" Minato quickly hold his wife back, "That was a joke, a joke! Calm down!"

"I have a weird family." Mito stared at her parent embarrassingly before she deadpan, "And I have a good feeling that it's gonna be more weird when Naru-nii come back."

She has no idea how right she was in few years.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of MHIWH: TM?! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Naruto become fascinated with monster girls because of his encounter with Tinkerbell and a old book he found. Because of these events, he decides to search them out to prove their existence and learn more about them…Among with trying to create a harem of monster girls to Tinkerbell's annoyance!**

 **Detail: Again, that is an AU to MHWH and it'll be different, which mean the locations will be different or same. If you read this story first before reading the rest of the series, it's possible there will be some spoiler or not, depending on some events.**

 **For the harem, it's a mass one with many types of monster girls (From series to OC) but I'm not sure if it's bigger or smaller than the original MHWH. It's possible that you will see some certain harem members appear in this story but that's all I can say for now. I already decided on every member so just save your time for this one.**

 **The first member in his harem is Tinkerbell! I know she's not monster girl so shush! If some of you know about monster girls because of manga and certain game (Don't you deny it, we all have been there), she's a fairy and that make her a technically monster girl.**

 **Where will they travel to? Who will they meet and who will be part of his harem. Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


End file.
